Nino
"I've lost not only them, but my parents and my home too! I also lost the two I consider as my brothers! I can't die yet! I can't let their deaths be for nothing!" Nino, replying to Young Link. Nino (Played by judgementaeon) is a competitor in The Survival Games season 1, and is also the winner. She is from the game "Fire Emblem", and is a deuteragonist in the game. 'About Nino' Nino's family - her father Juge, her mother Iris, and her older brother Kai - were powerful mages, and Nino had the potential to be one herself. They lived peacefully until they were suddenly visited by Sonia, one of Nergal's minions, who, held Nino hostage and interrogated her family for their secrets about dragons. Nino's parents and brother were killed, Nino however was spared by Nergal, who, thinking she could be of some use, had Sonia adopt the orphan mage as her daughter. Sonia resented her "daughter" for as long as she has ever been her mother, and Nino found it impossible to bond with the cold morph. Instead, she became close friends with her step-siblings Lloyd, the White Wolf, and Linus, the Mad Dog. She also became close with her new stepfather, the founder of the Black Fang, Brendan Reed, and good friends with The Hurricane, Legault. One day, Sonia had told Nino and another Fang member, Jaffar, to kill Prince Zephiel. However, Sonia instructs Jaffar to kill Nino after the contract has been completed, her patience with the her at its end. But Jaffar, finding that he cannot kill Nino, instead protects her.Coincidentally enough, Eliwood, Roy's father, and his companions storm the castle and protect Zephiel and Nino. Afterwards, Nino learns that Sonia is not her true mother, and that Sonia herself murdered them. 'Survival Games 1' Nino's journey began with Mega Man leading an alliance of 7, more than half of the participants. They headed toward the caves immediately, but got ambushed by Professor Layton, almost ending their journey in the start. Days later, with no action, Kirbamus then drops a box with the most powerful weapon yet. Nino carefully opens it to find a button that says DO NOT PRESS on it. She thinks about it, then a rock comes in from a heavy wind and hits the button, starting the death generator. The button then turns green, then blue, then asks Nino to pick three numbers between 1 and 10 for some reason. Nino picks 7, 3 and 5, meaning "Killer '''FISH' riding BEDS will now attack you, along with poison CATS". However, they had never found Nino. 'Fights: '''VS. BLIZZARD MAN The first fight of season 1. Nino burned Blizzard Man, but he was able to stand, scaring Nino away. Mega Man then fought against Blizzard Man and use Ice Slasher, a move designed to kill anything in 3 hits, on Blizzard Man. He hit once, but Blizzard Man was quick to retaliate, freezing the ground below Mega Man. However, thanks to the slippery surface, Mega Man was able to gain more momentum, and hit Blizzard Man with a top spin, sending him to the floor. Blizzard Man quickly got up and hit with a very hard Icicle Spear on Mega Man's right leg, causing him to lose balance. Before Blizzard Man could do anything else, however, Mega Man used his Water Shield, spraying water everywhere on the floor and causing Blizzard Man to slip and fall, Mega Man then limped away and called for Nino to use her Fire spell. However, just as he said this, Blizzard Man created his own ice shield, and used to recover and smash into Mega Man. However, while Blizzard Man was distracted, he was hit with a critical fire spell from Nino, causing Blizzard Man to fall. Mega Man then shot a second ice slasher, but then collapsed, having Nino carry him away. Blizzard Man returned and was able to find some Deku Nuts and a Large Hammer, and while Mega Man was distracted with Professor Layton, Blizzard Man performed a sneak attack and bashes Mega Man on top the head and Nino in the left leg with the hammer. As he falls, Mega Man fires one last Ice Slasher for the kill, but because it was severely weakened thaks to the damage Mega has recieved, Blizzard Man is able to survive the blow. Blizzard Man then limps over and gets a hard icicle spear once more, stabbing it through Mega Man several times until he is killed. As Blizzard Man laughs over his victory. However, Nino was outraged at the loss of a friend, and shot wave after wave of fire on him, burning him alive and killing him as well. 'VS. YOUNG LINK', FIGHT ONE In the final 3, Young Link, her former partner, shoots an arrow that barely misses Nino. As Nino begins to run, Young Link shoots another arrow towards the back of her neck, but Nino dodges and jumps up a tree. The two are then at a stalemate as Young Link then leaves and makes a shelter with booby traps. 'VS YOUNG LINK, FINAL FIGHT' Nino remembers all of her friends deaths, and realizes she and Young Link are the final two, and begins to cry, alerting Young Link and making the final fight begin. Young Link shoots a Fire Arrow at the tree, but Nino jumps down and dodges. Young Link then shoots another barrage, but Nino burns the arrows with her fire spell. Young Link then shoots an arrow directly into Nino's right eye, forcing her to reluctantly shoot her fire spell, despite how she doesn't want to kill. As Nino then attempts to flee, an arrow hits her in the back, and Young Link runs at super speeds with the Bunny Hood to try and impale her. Nino dodges and shoots fire everywhere, only for Young Link to dodge. It all seemed hope was lost for Nino when the Sword of Seals dropped, a weapon equal to or greater than the Master Sword. Young Link runs to get it, but Nino is able to get it first, slashing at Young Link with the sword. The sword shot is blocked by the Deku Shield, but the shield breaks in the process. Young Link then runs for the Master Sword. as he runs, fire is shot at him from the Sword of Seals to his back, but he dodges. Young Link then dives in and goes for the Master Sword, only to realize that because of the laws of the Wonder Pendant, and since Lucas died, the sword is no longer there. Young Link then exits the lake and continues to dodge the fire until a second Master Sword finally drops from Kirbamus. Nino, however, is the first one to obtain it, but since she wants a fair fight, she hands it to Link for the duel to commence. After a flurry of everything he has, Nino barely dodges, ad they decide to have a 1 on 1 sword only duel. Young Link and Nino drop everything but their swords and get ready. After a clash of swords, dodges, and counterattacks, Young Link is eventually surrounded by pillars of fire from Nino's sword. However, Young Link uses a spin attack and puts the fire out, and another sword clash occurs. As the fight continues, Young Link's bracelet gets tighter, and Nino's bracelet gets a piece nocked off from Young Link when he stabbed it. Young Link then, in an act of desperateness, pulls the Sword of Seals close to both Nino and his own hands and attempts to burn the bracelets off. Young Link's bracelet is burnt off, while Nino's stays intact, allowing Young Link to die and for Nino to win the 1st season. Nino then breaks out in tears as the series comes to a close. 'Personality' Nino, despite being neglected and hated by her foster mother on several occasions, has retained a sense of loving optimism and deep caring to those in need. She rarely receives compliments and treats them and those who give them with great respect. Despite her anger toward Sonia, she is hesitant to kill her, as she is with her stepbrothers. She is also very sensitive. 'Abilities' Nino has an exceptional talent for magic. Despite being woefully under-trained, Nino is clearly adept at the skill. Although illiterate as well, and never having been formally trained; she instead learned by memorizing the incantations which Sonia, her "mother", chanted. However, the only magic she used in The Survival Games are Fire and Elfire. 'Character Relationships' 'Mega Man' Nino was great friends with Mega Man, and was deeply affected by his death. 'Blizzard Man' Nino harbored great resentment towards Blizzard Man due to him killing Mega Man, to the point where she constantly pelted him with Fire, even after he was dead. 'Young Link' Nino considered Young Link a friend, and didn't want to fight him. However, when they were the only ones left, Nino was left with no choice but to fight back. Nino broke down in tears after Young Link's death. 'Kirbamus' Nino despises Kirbamus with her life, even moreso than she had Sonia. She seems to be making moves to stop Kirbamus as of Ultimate Destiny: Survival Games 5. Category:Tributes Category:Season 1